The Dawn in Magnolia
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Biarkan ia bersikap egois hari ini karena esok ia akan mengorbankan segalanya. Chap. 6. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Dawn in Magnolia**

**Author : Vinn Ino**

**Disclaimer : Yamashiro Aoba**

**Warning : AU, Semi-OOC, Semi-Gaje, Typos, etc.**

_**Happy reading... ^^**_

* * *

><p>Magnolia, kota besar yang dihuni oleh jutaan jiwa. Tanah yang subur dan kaya akan alamnya menjadikan kota ini sebagai kota idaman seluruh penjuru dunia. Pemandangan hijau masih sangat terjaga kealamiannya di kota ini. Akan tetapi, kekayaan alam Magnolia justru membawa manusia penghuninya ke dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Puluhan raga tanpa nyawa menjadi hal tabu yang ditemukan setiap pagi. Pertumpahan darah setiap hari tak dapat dihindari. Ada apa sebenarnya?<p>

Ya, tentu saja karena Magnolia sangat diincar untuk menambahkan kekuasaan suatu kerajaan. Oleh karena itu, kerajaan di sekitarnya berupaya untuk melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan Magnolia yang saat ini dikuasai oleh kerajaan Fairy Tail. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja berusia lanjut yang bernama Makarov. Makarov dibantu oleh menteri-menterinya yang kuat dan juga oleh seorang putrinya yang bernama Erza. Meskipun seorang putri raja, Erza memiliki kekuatan yang tidak kalah dari menteri-menteri ayahnya.

Adapun kerajaan yang berupaya merebut magnolia dari kekuasaan Fairy Tail adalah kerajaan Fernandes, kerajaan yang berpusat di sebelah utara Magnolia. Pada awalnya, kerajaan Fairy Tail dan kerajaan Fernandes hidup sebagai kerajaan yang berdampingan dengan wilayah Utara dikuasai oleh kerajaan Fernandes dan di wilayah selatan dikuasai oleh kerajaan Fairy tail. Akan tetapi, semenjak Raja Fernandes meninggal dan digantikan oleh putra mahkotanya yang bernama Jellal Fernandes, kerajaan Fernandes terus memperluas daerahnya dengan merebut seluruh wilayah kerajaan Fairy tail, kecuali Magnolia. Meskipun telah berhasil merebut hampir seluruh wilayah Fairy tail, Raja Jellal masih belum puas sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan Magnolia. Berkali-kali serbuan dilakukan oleh pasukan kerajaan Fernandes untuk merebut Magnolia, namun selama itu juga mereka mengalami kegagalan.

"Jellal-_sama_, saya rasa kita perlu membuat strategi baru," kata seorang pria tua, tetua kerajaan Fernandes. "Fairy Tail masih terlalu kuat untuk kita. Meskipun kita telah berhasil menguasai hampir seluruh wilayah kekuasaan mereka, tetapi untuk Magnolia, mereka benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan mereka untuk mempertahankan satu-satunya sisa wilayah mereka tersebut."

Pemuda di depannya itu hanya menaikkan alisnya. Mata onyx-nya menatap tajam kearah pria tua di depannya itu. Dialah Jellal Fernandes, raja yang memerintah kerajaan Fernandes saat ini.

"Maksudmu?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu datar.

"Ya, kita bisa membuat sedikit strategi yang bisa menghancurkan mereka dengan mudah," pria tua itu tersenyum miring. "Kita bisa... menculik putri Raja Makarov dan menjadikannya sebagai sandera kita."

**THE DAWN IN MAGNOLIA**

Chapter 1

Ribuan bintang menghiasi langit Magnolia malam ini. _Indah_... kesan yang timbul pertama kali bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya dari negeri yang suram itu. Angin malam berhembus pelan, memberikan kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang ditiupnya. Begitu juga dengan Erza, gadis yang sangat menyukai hembusan angin malam. Baginya angin malam itu memberikan kesejukan dan ketenangan yang tidak akan pernah didapatkan sampai kapan pun. Angin malam juga dapat membuatnya melupakan kejadian-kejadian di siang hari, di mana kejadian-kejadian itu bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Fairy Tail.

"Huuh..." gadis itu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?"

Gadis itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tatapannya masih belum beralih dari langit yang dihiasi ribuan bintang. Ia mematung di depan jendela besar kamarnya, sampai terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar sana yang membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Siapa? Masuklah!" sahut Erza dari ruangan pribadinya itu.

Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar, menimbulkan bunyi berdenyit dari padanya.

"Ini saya, Erza-_sama_," balas seorang pemuda berambut hitam sambil berjalan memasuki ruang yang cukup luas itu.

Erza membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Gray?"

"Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda, Erza-sama," kata pemuda yang dipanggil Gray itu sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Sebenarnya saya diperintahkan untuk memanggil Anda agar segera menghadap Makarov-_sama_ di ruangan beliau."

"Ada urusan apa tiba-tiba Ayah memanggilku malam-malam begini?"

"Maaf Tuan Putri, saya juga kurang tahu itu."

Erza membalikkan punggungnya, kembali menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu."

Erza dapat mendengar langkah Gray yang semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu yang menutup. Erza menarik napas dalam setelah itu.

**-o0o-**

_"Tuk... tuk..."_

"Masuk..."

Erza melangkah memasuki ruang pribadi Raja. Hal yang pertama kali diperhatikannya adalah ayahnya yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kemarilah!" panggil Makarov, raja Fairy Tail sekaligus ayah kandung Erza. "Maaf, aku mengganggu istirahatmu."

Erza mendekati ayahnya yang kini bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Tidak Ayah, aku belum tidur," sahut Erza. "Tapi, mengapa Ayah memanggilku?"

Makarov tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan putrinya itu. Ia berjalan sekeliling ruangan, membuat Erza tambah penasaran.

"Ehm..." Makarov memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan memulai pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya, aku memanggilmu ke sini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu."

"Sesuatu apa?" rasa penasaran Erza bertambah kuat.

Tiba-tiba saja Makarov menatap Erza dengan tatapan yang agak berbeda. Tampak di wajahnya terlukis perasaan cemas. "Sebenarnya... _ah_, sebenarnya aku hanya mencemaskanmu saja. Hahaha..."

Tiba-tiba saja Makarov tertawa, membuat alis Erza terangkat sebelah. Tapi tak lama kemudian, tatapan makarov berubah.

"Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpamu."

Erza tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin Ayah terlalu cemas saja. Aku baik-baik saja _kok_."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Aku memang terlalu mencemaskanmu," kata Makarov sambil mencoba tersenyum pada putrinya itu. "Tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Mungkin saja mereka..."

"Membunuhku? Atau menculikku?" potong Erza. "Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Iya, aku percaya. Tapi, kau tetap harus berhati-hati."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih karena Ayah telah mencemaskanku." Erza tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Makarov.

**-o0o-**

Erza melangkahi anak tangga satu persatu menuju kamarnya yang agak jauh dari kamar ayahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan suara dentingan dua kali, menunjukkan bahwa jam tepat menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari. _Wajar saja kalau aku merasa ngantuk_, batinnya.

Erza terus berjalan melewati sampai ke koridor di depan kamarnya. Tapi semakin lama kepalanya terasa berat.

"Ugh... k... kenapa?" erangnya. Tapi setelah itu kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya.

**-o0o-**

Erza membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa begitu berat untuk digerakkan. _Tunggu! Di mana ini?_

Erza terkejut saat ia menyadari keadaannya saat ini. Ia masih memakai pakaian tidur yang ia kenakan sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, saat ini kaki dan tangannya dirantai di sebuah ruang sempit dan gelap. Hanya ada satu sumber cahaya di sudut ruang itu.

"Sudah sadar?" sapaan seseorang dari luar ruangan mengalihkan perhatian Erza. Beberapa orang laki-laki berjalan memasuki ruangan di mana Erza disekap.

"Siapa kau? Dan di mana ini?" tanya Erza geram.

"Ini penjara istana kerajaan Fernandes. Kami adalah prajurit di istana ini. Kami diperintahkan oleh Yang Mulia untuk membawamu menghadapnya."

"_Cih!_ Sial! Lepaskan aku!"

Erza berusaha memberonta saat prajurit-prajurit penjara melepaskan ikatannya. Tapi sayangnya prajurit itu terlalu banyak sehingga perbuatannya tak berarti sama sekali.

**-o0o-**

"Yang Mulia, kami membawa gadis ini ke sini sesuai dengan permintaan Anda."

"Kalian boleh pergi!"

"Baik yang mulia!"

Prajurit-prajurit itu meninggalkan ruangan. Tinggallah Erza yang menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Fernandes, Erza-_sama_."

Erza menatap pemuda di depannya. Matanya memperhatikan pemuda itu dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian putih dengan jubah kebesarannya. Di pipi kanannya terdapat tato merah. _Tato merah itu! Jangan-jangan dia..._

"Aku Jellal Fernandes, raja kerajaan Fernandes," pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebelum Erza menebaknya.

"Jadi kau..." Erza menyahut dengan nada tinggi, bertanda bahwa ia tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. "Kau yang telah menghancurkan Fairy Tail!"

Pemuda itu itu tersenyum miring. "Sesuai dengan perkataanmu, akulah yang menghancurkan kerajaan Fairy Tail dan sebentar lagi... seluruh kerajaan itu akan benar-benar hancur."

**TBC**

**Yeah... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini. Jujur ini **_**fic **_**dibuat sama **_**author**_** yang lagi suram, makanya fic ini juga suram. Pada saat **_**author nulis fic **_**ini, **_**author**_** dalam keadaan yang amat sangat menyedihkan *curhat*. **

**Ehm... Menurut teman-teman sekalian, gimana tanggapannya tentang **_**fic **_**di atas? Jelekkah? Maklum, **_**author **_**udah lama gak bikin **_**fic **_**karena **_**author **_**masih jadi tahanan sekolah *di-boarding maksudnya*. Ini **_**fic **_**kedua **_**author **_**di fandom ini lho!**

**Yup... gak perlu berlama-lama. Silahkan bagi yang mau ngasih komentar, **_**review**_**, **_**flame**_**, atau apa pun klik di bawah ini...**


	2. Chapter 2

Erza memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Seakan baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk, tubuhnya bergemetar. Keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Di ruangan gelap itu ia sendirian. Hanya ada suara angin yang mengisi kesunyian. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Yang penting baginya saat ini adalah mengambil keputusan. Ya, tepatnya memilih satu dari dua pilihan.

**THE DAWN IN MAGNOLIA**

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback:**

"Menghancurkan Fairy Tail? Apa kau berniat menjadikanku sandera lalu dengan mudah kau menghancurkan Fairy Tail?"

Jellal menyeringai, "Aku bukan raja pecundang seperti itu," jawaban Jellal membuat Erza terkejut. "Para Tetua memang berencana seperti itu, tapi aku memiliki cara lain untuk menghancurkan Fairy Tail."

Jellal menyentuh wajah Erza dengan lengannya. Erza menepisnya cepat.

"Aku tidak akan menyanderamu, tetapi sebaliknya,"

"Se... sebaliknya?'

Jellal menyeringai lagi, seringai yang sangat dibenci Erza. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Erza.

"Aku akan menjadikan Fairy Tail sebagai sanderaku.," bisiknya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin melihat kerajaanmu hancur, kau harus menikah denganku."

Erza terbelalak kaget.

"Kau bisa menemuiku malam ini setelah mengambil keputusan."

Jellal tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia meninggalkan Erza yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

**Normal Mode:**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Erza lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha berpikir jernih untuk mengambil keputusan. Kedua pilihan itu sama-sama merugikan untuknya. Kalau saja ia memilih untuk menikah dengan Jellal, ia tahu pasti nantinya ia akan tersiksa. Tapi kalau ia tidak melakukan itu, maka kerajaan ayahnya akan hancur. Mata Erza berkaca-kaca mengingat hal itu. Ia tidak bisa memilih antara dirinya dan kerajaannya. Tapi tetap saja ia harus mengambil keputusan sekarang juga.

"Ayah... maafkan aku..."

**-o0o-**

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah, sampai akhirnya ia berhadapan dengan Raja muda itu. Pemuda itu sedang duduk sendirian di tahtanya, tersenyum melihat Erza datang menghadapnya. Ia ingin segera mendengarkan keputusan gadis itu.

"Putri Erza, apa kau sudah..."

"Jellal!" sahut Erza lantang, memotong perkataan Jellal. "Aku sudah memutuskan, aku..." Erza berhenti sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Tampak ia masih ragu dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk menguatkan keputusannya itu. "Aku... aku akan menikah denganmu!"

Jellal tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Asal kau mau berjanji untuk tidak menyerang Fairy Tail lagi. Kau juga harus mengembalikan semua wilayah kekuasaan Fairy Tail yang telah kau rebut!"

Jellal memasang wajah pura-pura berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, Aku akan berjanji. Jadi, kapan upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan?"

Sebuah jawaban yang tidak dipercaya oleh Erza, membuatnya tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan raja di depannya itu. Ia tidak menyangka Jellal akan semudah itu menerima persyaratannya. Ada apa ini? Apa janji si brengsek itu bisa dipegang? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya? beragam pertanyaan melintas di pikirannya. _Apa pun yang akan terjadi, aku tetap akan menyelamatkan Fairy Tail!_

**-o0o-**

Tengah hari yang panas. Matahari menyinari Magnolia dengah seluruh energinya. Tak tahu betapa suramnya kerajaan itu sekarang. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah muda berlari kecil sambil bersenandung ria.

"Natsu!" pemuda berambut hitam memanggilnya.

"Gray!" pemuda yang dipanggil Natsu itu berjalan kepadanya. "Ada apa? Apa kau mau bertarung denganku lagi? Kali ini kau tak akan kuampuni! Hahaha..."

"Diam, bodoh! Aku memanggilmu karena Makarov-sama memintamu menemuinya sekarang juga di istana!"

Pria berambut merah muda itu tampak membulatkan matanya, "Hn? Kenapa dia memanggilku?"

"Mana aku tahu!" balas pemuda berambut hitam itu gusar. "Yang penting temui saja dia sekarang!"

"Iya-iya, aku akan menemuinya. Sudah ya..." Natsu berlari meninggalkan Gray yang masih kelihatan gusar.

**-o0o-**

"Makarov-sama!" teriak Natsu sambil berlari kecil mendekati sang Raja, memalingkan seluruh perhatian orang yang ada di sana kepadanya.

Makarov hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil ditemani beberapa tabib istana.

"Makarov-sama, kau kenapa?"

"Stt... Natsu-san, bisakah suaramu dipelankan sedikit?" tegur Mirajane, kepala tabib istana.

Natsu menyeringai. "Hhe... maaf, aku hanya sangat khawatir saja pada Raja."

Makarov tersenyum lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya menenangkan Natsu. Ia memaklumi sikap salah seorang panglimanya itu. Natsu memang pemuda yang semberono, tidak sompan, dan agak aneh. Tetapi Makarov tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Kata Gray kau memanggilku, kenapa?"

Makarov memberikan isyarat kepada Mirajane. Gadis berambut perak itu mengerti.

"Begini, Natsu-san. Tadi kita mendapatkan surat perdamaian dari kerajaan Fernandes. Seluruh daerah kerajaan kita juga akan dikembalikan." Jelasnya.

"Yeah! Berarti mereka sudah menyerah! Ini sebuah berita yang bagus! Apa semua orang sudah diberitahu?" sahut natsu semangat.

Mirajane tampak muram, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Masalahnya... itu semua harus ditukar dengan Putri Erza."

Tampak tanda tanya di wajah Natsu, bertanda ia belum mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Mirajane menghela napas. "Putri Erza harus tertawan di sana selamanya."

"Apa!" teriak Natsu histeris. "K... kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Natsu," kali ini Makarov berbicara. "Dua hari yang lalu, Erza diculik."

Natsu memasang ekspresi agak terkejut. Ia memang belum tahu masalah ini karena masalah ini sengaja ditutupi agar tidak meresahkan warga.

"Ti... tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa!"

Makarov terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih, kemudian ia berkata, "Apa kau mau menolongku... maksudku menolong Erza?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Natsu tanpa berpikir panjang. "Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Putri Erza!"

Makarov tersenyum, "Baiklah. Natsu, aku akan memberitahukan tugasmu..."

**-o0o-**

Erza melihat sekelilingnya, menatap istana megah di hadapannya yang dipenuhi segala pernak-perniknya. Ribuan bunga menghiasi warna dan aroma tempat itu. Namun tetap saja, itu semua tidak tampak indah bagi Erza. Baginya itu malah awal mimpi buruknya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Jellal di sampingnya.

Erza terdiam. Ia semakin gusar.

"Aku sengaja membuat acara resepsi pernikahan kita agak berlebihan, meskipun mereka tidak menyetujuinya."

_Mereka? Apakah para tetua?_ Pikir Erza. Tapi kemudian ia kembali menatap kosong. Pikirannya masih membayang keadaan apa yang akan dialaminya malam ini. Acaranya memang akan dilangsungkan jam delapan malam atau tepatnya dua jam yang akan datang, tetapi ia sudah bisa membayangkan di atas altar ia berdiri bersama Jellal, menjadi pusat perhatian ratusan_bahkan ribuan jiwa yang hadir di sana. Namun yang paling ia pikirkan adalah hidupnya, hidupnya setelah malam ini berlalu.

**TBC**

**Langsung TBC! Cerita semakin gak jelas! **_**Gomen**_**...**

**Chap. depan semoga cepat **_**update**_** dan lebih memuaskan tentunya. Mungkin **_**romance**_**-nya bakal **_**nongol**_** di chap. depan.**

_**Thanks**_** buat **_**reviewers**_** chap. sebelumnya. Semoga nggak jera nge-**_**review**_**...**

**Terakhir... **_**Review please...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Malam pertama mungkin merupakan malam yang penuh kebahagian bagi pasangan pengantin yang baru saja mengucapkan janji sakralnya. Tapi tidak bagi Erza, malam pertama merupakan sebuah mimpi buruk tanpa ujung baginya. Betapa tidak, menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak dia cintai, membuat pernikahannya seperti jurang kehancuran sendiri baginya.

Erza berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia menyadari suatu fakta yang sempat terlupakan olehnya selama ini akibat konflik kerajaannya. Setidaknya fakta itu memberikannya sedikit ketegaran untuk menghadapi mimpi buruk yang panjang ini. Karena fakta itu mengatakan bahwa... ia pernah mencintai laki-laki yang kini menjadi suaminya itu.

**THE DAWN IN MAGNOLIA**

**Chapter 3**

**Flash back:**

"Erza... kemari!" sahut anak laki-laki berambut biru.

Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Erza pun menoleh, mendapati senyum yang mengembang di wajah anak laki-laki yang berumur sepuluh tahun itu. Ia berlari kecil mendekati anak itu.

"Jellal..."

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Putri Erza," kata anak laki-laki yang bernama Jellal itu.

Erza tersenyum, "Iya..."

Kedua anak itu pun berlari-lari kecil di taman istana, bermain dengan sangat riangnya. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka berhenti.

"Aku lelah, Jellal," kata Erza dengan napas engos-engosan."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Putri Erza?" tanya Jellal agak khawatir.

Erza tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Pangeran Jellal."

Keheningan mengisi ruang mereka sejenak. Mereka duduk menghadap sebuah air terjun yang masih terletak di kawasan taman belakang istana untuk beristirahat.

"Umm... Jellal," panggil gadis kecil berambut merah sebahu pada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh, "Ya..."

"Apa kita masih bisa bermain lagi seperti ini?" tanya Erza.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jellal yakin.

"Ah... tidak..." kata Erza. "Aku hanya takut suatu saat nanti kau tidak mau lagi bermain denganku."

Jellal terseyum, "Aku akan terus ada untukmu, Erza. Aku ingin terus bersamamu dan menjagamu."

Erza tertegun.

"Kata ayahku juga. Suatu saat nanti kita akan dijodohkan,"

"Dijodohkan?" tanya Erza.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Erza. Katanya untuk menjaga hubungan antar-kerajaan kita."

Erza menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan anak laki-laki di sampingnya itu, "Dijodohkan ya..." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jellal beralih menatap gadis itu sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Erza... kau cantik," kata Jellal yang sukses membuat wajah gadis kecil itu memerah.

"Kau... ju-juga tampan," balas Erza malu.

Mereka kini mengalihkan tatapan mereka, kembali menatap air terjun dengan lengkungan pelangi yang indah.

**Flash back: Off**

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Suara seseorang membangunkan Erza dari bayangan masa lalunya. Kemudian gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit kelam bertaburan bintang. Erza tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meninggalkan jendela tempat ia baru saja berdiri, menuju ranjang indah yang dihiasi bermacam-macam bunga kemudian berbaring di sana.

"Sekarang lakukan apa pun yang kau mau!" sahut Erza di balik _yukata_ merah semerah rambut panjangnya yang ia kenakan.

Laki-laki di depannya menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku ke sini hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu."

Erza tertegun. Laki-laki itu mendekati Erza yang berbaring, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sebelum kau siap melakukannya," bisiknya, kemudian ia menjauhkan diri, meninggalkan Erza yang masih terpaku.

Erza menatap punggung laki-laki itu yang berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu saat laki-laki itu berbalik untuk menatapnya sejenak.

"Selamat malam, Putri Erza."

Jellal meninggalkan Erza sendirian di ruangannya.

"Apa arti tatapannya tadi? Aku merasa dia kembali lagi menjadi Jellal yang dulu," pikir Erza. Sejenak ia tersenyum karena malam ini ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

**-o0o-**

Erza terbangun saat ia merasakan silau matahari. Ia bergegas bangun dan merapikan _yukata_-nya, kemudian mencuci mukanya di kamar kecil pribadinya. Erza kemudian membuka lemari untuk mengganti pakaiannya, Ia terkejut melihat beragam pakaian indah di dalam lemarinya. Ia tersenyum, namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Ia tahu bahwa ini semua hanya bisa ia nikmati sementara saja karena tidak lama lagi semua ini akan berubah menjadi penderitaan tanpa akhir. Ia juga tidak bisa merasakan kebahagian di sini sementara ayahnya dan kerajaan Fairy Tail tengah menderita.

Erza keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan _kimono_ putih bermotif sakura dengan _obi_ yang berwarna merah menyala. Erza juga bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan mengingat ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai seorang permaisyuri. Namun kebingungannya tidak berlangsung lama karena dua orang pengawal berjalan mendekatinya.

"Erza-sama, Yang Mulia sudah menunggu Anda di ruang makan," kata salah satu dari mereka, kemudian mereka mengantar Erza menuju ruang makan.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Erza ke pada kedua pengawal itu. Kedua pengawal itu kemudian meninggalkannya.

Erza melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan makan itu sangat luas. Hanya ada sebuah meja makan panjang dengan beragam makanan di atasnya. Di sana juga hanya ada Jellal yang menatapnya dari meja makan.

"Kemarilah..." kata laki-laki itu.

Erza berjalan mendekati meja makan dengan ragu. Jellal telah menyiapkan kursi di sampingnya dan mengisyaratkan agar Erza duduk di sampingnya. Erza kemudian duduk dengan canggung. Biasanya ia selalu sarapan dan makan bersama Ayah dan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tapi, mulai saat ini ia harus makan bersama suaminya.

"Ayo makan," ajak Jellal yang sudah menuangkan segelas sake ke dalam gelasnya.

Erza menarik sepiring _bento _dihadapannya, kemudian memakannya dalam diam. Sumpitnya terhenti saat ia merasakan Jellal tengah memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Erza yang merasa risih.

"Tidak," sahut laki-laki di sampingnya itu. "Setelah makan, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Erza tidak menyahut. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu ke padanya.

**-o0o-**

Memang benar, setelah sarapan Jellal membawa Erza berkeliling ke tempat-tempat di luar istana. Ini kali pertama Erza melihat keadaan kerajaan Fernandes secara langsung. Tapi Erza merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan penduduk-penduduk di sana. Mereka tampak kelihatan takut ketika mereka berjalan melewati rumah mereka. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani berbicara maupun bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat mereka. Erza melirik wajah Jellal sejenak, pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. Ia terlihat biasa saja. Erza baru menyadari bahwa keadaan seperti ini bukan lagi hal yang aneh bagi Jellal.

Mereka berjalan lurus sampai ke sebuah lapangan dengan tanah gersang yang berdebu. Di sana tampak beberapa anak yang bermain. Namun tiba-tiba anak-anak itu berteriak ketakutan sambil berlari ketika melihat Jellal dan Erza datang. Salah satu anak terjatuh karena tersandung oleh teman-temannya. Dengan cepat Erza menghampiri anak laki-laki yang menangis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Erza.

Anak itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kata Erza lembut. Anak itu menatap wajah cantik yang tersenyum itu. "Kau tidak terluka 'kan?'

Anak itu terdiam, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Romeo!" panggil seseorang yang mengalihkan perhatian Erza.

Tampak seorang wanita berambut oranye berlari ke arah anak kecil itu. Erza membantu anak kecil itu berdiri.

"Yang Mulia, ma-maafkan anak hamba," kata wanita itu yang tiba-tiba saja berlutut.

Erza merasa heran, kemudian ia menyentuh pundak wanita itu lembut.

"Anakmu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tadi ia hanya terjatuh," kata Erza menjelaskan.

Wanita di hadapannya itu langsung berdiri, lalu memeluk anaknya.

"Te-terima kasih," ucapnya, kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Erza.

Romeo melambai-lambai di balik pelukan ibunya. Erza membalas lambaian anak itu, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Erza melihat Jellal sudah berada di ayunan taman yang kini telah sepi itu, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana menjadi sunyi. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang menerbangkan debu-debu.

"Aneh... di sini benar-benar aneh!" sahut Erza mengisi kekosongan.

"Benar," komentar Jellal singkat.

Erza dapat melihat raut wajah Jellal yang berubah. Sulit rasanya menebak apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa semua orang takut padamu?"

"Entahlah!" jawab Jellal singkat.

Erza mengerutkan dahi, "Kau kan seorang raja, kenapa rakyatmu malah melihatmu seperti monster?"

"Aku memang monster."

Sudah cukup rasanya Erza bertanya. Ia tidak mau lagi bertanya apapun karena yang akan didapatinya bukanlah jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Aku monster yang sangat kejam..." kata Jellal, kini raut wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" kata laki-laki itu sambil menyeringai seperti biasa.

Keheningan kembali mengisi tempat itu. Tapi kali ini pikiran Erza berkecamuk. Erza berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Bukankah seharusnya ia memang tidak peduli?

"Dulu ini tempat bermain kesukaanku," kali ini Jellal membuka pembicaraan kembali. "Tapi semua berubah setelah kematian Ayahku."

Erza menatap Jellal dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Apakah kematian ayahmu yang membuat dirimu jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, Jellal?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Erza. Erza juga merasa agak menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Hn... mungkin," gumam Jellal ragu, "Atau mungkin memang ayahku yang menginginkanku seperti ini."

Erza mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu? Setahuku ayahmu seorang raja yang baik."

"Iya, dia memang raja yang baik," ujar Jellal setuju, "Tapi dia menginginkanku untuk tidak sepertinya. Dia malah menginginkanku seperti para tetua."

"Jelaskan padaku!"

"Sebelum kematiannya, Ayah memintaku untuk menjadi raja petunjuk dari tetua. Karena itu, aku menjadi seperti ini,"

"Jadi para Tetua lah yang telah menjadikanmu begini?"

"Iya, merekalah yang membuatku menjadi raja yang benar-benar telah merampas semua hak rakyatnya dan merampas daerah kekuasaan kerajaanmu."

"Ini sungguh konyol, Jellal. Kau tidak seharusnya mendengar semua perkataan mereka."

"Itu permintaan ayahku,"

"Dan aku juga tahu Ayahmu tidak menginginkan semua ini,"

Jellal berdiri kemudian ia berjalan selangkah membelakangi Erza. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Erza,"

"Karena itulah aku ingin tahu," sahut Erza cepat. "Kumohon, Jellal. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini lagi. Aku ingin... kau kembali menjadi Jellal yang dulu kukenal."

Jellal tertegun, "A-aku yang dulu."

Erza mengangguk, "Aku sudah ingat semuanya, Jellal. Sepuluh tahun lalu, kau adalah temanku, kau ingatkan?"

"Ka-Kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja, Jellal. Sebelum kau memperkenalkan dirimu, aku sudah ingat siapa kau sebenarnya. Aku sangat terkejut saat aku mengetahui bahwa saat ini kau lah Raja kerajaan Fernandes yang ingin menghancurkan kerajaanku."

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa,"

"Tidak, Jellal," ujar Erza tegas. "Karena itulah aku ingin mendengar alasan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini."

"Terima kasih," ucap Jellal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap istrinya itu. "Asal kau tahu, aku menikahimu karena aku teringat dengan janjiku dulu, bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Jellal tersenyum, tapi kali ini bukan seringai yang sangat dibenci Erza. Ia tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian ayahnya.

"Aku juga, Jellal," bisik Erza yang kini sudah sangat dekat dengan Jellal. "Aku akan membantumu keluar dari masalah ini."

Tiba-tiba saja Jellal merengkuh Erza ke dalam pelukannya, membuat wanita itu terkejut sejenak. Erza menikmati kondisinya setelah itu. Ternyata semua hal yang ia takutkan selama ini tidak sepenuhnya benar karena ia tahu Jellal yang dicintainya selama ini tidak pernah berubah.

**TBC**

**Yeah... chap. 3 akhirnya selesai juga. **_**Gomen**_** karena telat update. :D**

**Bentar lagi masuk sekolah dan bersiap-siap hiatus lagi dari FFn. Mungkin chap. 4 nya di-**_**update**_** tahun depan. Hhe...**

**Di chap. ini juga Vinn mau mengucapkan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2012! **

**Terakhir, terima kasih buat **_**reviewers chapters **_**sebelum-sebelumnya. Semoga gak jera lagi memberikan **_**review**_** di chap. ini.**

_**Mind to review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hari ini terhitung tepat satu minggu Erza berada di Kerajaan Fernandes. Hari ini Erza sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali sebelum orang lain terbangun. Ia merapikan dirinya setelah berendam beberapa saat di dalam bak mandi. Saat ini ia mengenakan pakaiannya santainya, bukan kimono, yukata, ataupun pakaian tradisional lainnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dengan bawahan rok semerah rambutnya yang mengembang hingga sebatas lututnya. Rambut Scarlet-nya dibiarkannya saja terurai seperti biasa.

Erza keluar dari ruangan pribadinya yang sampai saat ini masih ditempatinya sendirian.

'Sendirian...'

Mengingat hal itu, Erza menghela napas, mengepulkan uap air pagi yang dingin dari mulutnya. Ia masih berpikir kenapa ia masih harus menempati kamarnya sendirian. Bukankah sekarang ia sudah mempunyai pasangan yang sudah tidak dibencinya lagi? Tapi tetap saja di sisi lain hatinya masih belum siap menerima semua itu begitu saja. Ia memang sudah merasa agak tenang saat ini, tapi mungkin tidak dengan ayahnya dan Fairy Tail. Setiap hari ia mendengar tanpa sengaja rencana para tetua kerajaan yang ditempatinya saat ini bersama raja mereka. Rupanya mereka masih belum tenang sebelum Magnolia jatuh ke tangan mereka dan Kerajaan Fairy Tail benar-benar lenyap. Tapi ia harus tetap yakin dan percaya dengan janji pria itu, pria yang kini menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Erza berjalan melewati koridor istana yang menghubungkan ruangannya dengan tangga menuju lantai di bawahnya. Keadaan di sekitar sana masih sangat sepi. Ia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu setelah tiba di sana. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang seseorang menyentuhnya dari belakang dan Erza reflek memukul orang itu.

"Eh..." Erza terkejut ketika melihat wajah orang yang baru saja dipukulnya itu.

**THE DAWN IN MAGNOLIA**

**Chapter 4**

"Na... Natsu!" sahut Erza setengah berteriak. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Sttt..." pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Natsu itu memberikan isyarat 'diam' kepada Erza sambil mengelus-elus pipi kirinya yang lebam. "Aku ditugaskan oleh Makarov-sama untuk mengawasimu."

"Apa? Jadi Ayah yang telah menyuruhmu ke sini? Tapi... bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku menyamar menjadi prajurit. Hhe..." Natsu menyeringai, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Erza tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih... tapi aku baik-baik saja di sini."

"Tapi Makarov-sama sangat khawatir lho!" teriak Natsu. "Sampai-sampai beliau sakit karena memikirkanmu."

Erza terkejut. Ia mulai merasa cemas. Ia menggenggam kedua pundak pemuda itu kemudian mengguncang-guncangnya. "Sa-sakit? Ayah sakit apa?"

"Te-tenang Erza. Makarov-sama cuma demam biasa."

Natsu melepaskan cengkeraman Erza, kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Erza agak sedikit terkejut. "Percayalah, beliau akan baik-baik saja."

Erza terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum. Sejak kecil, Natsu memang sangat bisa menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih..." gumam Erza, lemah.

"Ehm..."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sosok seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenal Erza pun muncul mendekatinya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapn kosong, namun penuh tanda tanya.

"Erza..."

"Je-Jellal..." Erza masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Jellal tiba-tiba.

"Hey... jadi kau yang bernama Jellal, brengsek!"

Terlihat Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, namun tiba-tiba Erza menahannya.

"Tenanglah, Natsu. Umm... Jellal, dia adalah temanku yang datang dari Fairy Tail."

Jellal masih menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Erza kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku..." gumamnya tiba-tiba. Ia mendekap Jellal, menangis di dadanya.

Jellal melepaskan dekapan Erza. "Tidak," ucapnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, kemudian mendekati Natsu dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Jellal."

Ini kali pertama Erza melihat Jellal seramah ini ke pada orang lain. Natsu kelihatan masih belum percaya. Ia tidak pernah mengira Jellal seramah ini. Selama ini ia membayangkan Jellal dengan sosok raja yang angkuh dan ganas. Tapi kemudian ia menyambut uluran tangan Jellal.

"Aku Natsu, teman baik Erza,"

Tatapan mereka beradu. Entah apa yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi, keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Erza hanya bisa terdiam bingung kemudian ia ber-'dehem' untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Jellal, aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu," kata Erza pelan.

Jellal menaikkan alisnya, "Tentu,"

"Memangnya kalian ingin berbicara tentang apa?" tanya Natsu.

Erza membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Natsu, sebaiknya kau ke kamarku di ruangan atas dulu sebelum Jellal menyiapkan tempat untukmu. Jellal, kau tidak keberatan menerima Natsu, bukan?"

"Hn... nanti aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar buat bocah ini. Sekarang kau ikut aku. Kita berbicara di ruanganku saja,"

**-o0o-**

Ini kali pertama Erza menginjakkan kaki di ruangan pribadi Jellal. Ruangan yang cukup besar itu beralaskan permadani berwarna merah muda. Rapi, itu kesan pertamanya saat melihat ruangan itu. Di dalamnya tidak terlihat banyak benda. Hanya ada satu ranjang berukuran besar dengan meja kecil di sebelahnya, sebuah lemari baju, dan juga sebuah lemari besar yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku yang tersusun rapi. Erza baru menyadari bahwa Jellal memiliki hobi membaca.

Tak jauh dari jendela besar di kamar itu, Jellal berhenti, menyebabkan Erza juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Erza?" tanya Jellal, datar seperti biasanya.

Tampak keraguan di wajah Erza sebelum ia berbicara. "Erm... B-bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Jellal menyeringai, "Tentu saja, apa pun itu."

Erza megalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. "Bolehkah aku pulang?"

Jellal mengangkat alisnya. "Pulang?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan ayahku. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali."

Jellal membalikkan punggungnya. Ia mendekati jendela dan menatap langit yang mulai membiru dari balik kaca besarnya.

"Hn," hanya itu respon pertama yang diberikan oleh Jellal. Erza masih belum mengerti.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Erza, memastikan lagi.

Jellal melirik istrinya. Ia melihat wajah Erza yang masih menunggu jawaban. Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, itu bukan masalah."

Senyum Erza mulai mengembang. Ia merasa sangat senang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kapan pun kau mau,"

"Terima ka..."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Bukankah aku ini raja-mu?"

Tanpa sadar, Erza menghampiri Jellal dan memeluknya. Ia merasa sangat senang karena Jellal sangat baik kepadanya. Jellal membalas pelukan wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kau sangat baik," ucap Erza. 'Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan kembali jatuh cinta ke padamu' lanjutnya di dalam hati.

Jellal kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu. Setelah itu kalau kau mau, kita langsung berangkat ke Fairy Tail."

"Baiklah..."

Erza sudah bersiap pergi sebelum Jellal menahan lengannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hn, t-tidak," Jellal agak salah tingkah. "Aku hanya... minta maaf karena belum bisa mengembalikan Fairy Tail."

"Tidak apa-apa. Suatu saat nanti setelah kau benar-benar memahami keinginan ayahmu, kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Erza..."

'Dia sungguh baik...'

**TBC**

**Chap. 4 akhirnya update juga setelah 7 bulan hiatus. Gomen... chap. 4 ini pendek sekali. Arigatou buat yang udah reviewers chpter sebelumnya. **

**Sekarang lagi menikmati liburan. Tapi gak apa-apa kan minta review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ini pertama kalinya Jellal memasuki wilayah Kota Magnolia setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kota itu telah mengalami banyak perubahan, akunya. Di sana sini banyak terdapat bekas reruntuhan bangunan-bangunan yang terbakar. Siapa yang melakukannya?

"Kau lihat, itu semua bekas serangan kerajaanmu," ujar Erza yang duduk di samping Jellal.

Jellal terdiam. Kereta kuda yang mereka naiki kembali diisi kesunyian.

"Natsu, kau bisa turun lebih dulu sekarang," sahut Erza. "Tolong lihat kondisi sekitar istana sekarang. Sampaikan kepada penjaga gerbang untuk segera membukakan gerbangnya."

Natsu yang duduk di bangku berlakang kereta itu segera bangkit meski rasa pusing akibat perjalanan panjang masih ia rasakan.

"Huh, syukurlah, kita sampai. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menaiki kereta lagi," ujar Natsu sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih. "Baiklah, Erza, aku akan segera kembali,"

Erza mengamati langkah Natsu yang menjauh dari tirai kereta.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung ke sana saja?" tanya Jellal.

"Kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke sana karena semua orang di sini menganggapmu musuh," jawab Erza. "Lagi pula, kau tidak membawa prajuritmu seorang pun kecuali pengendara keretamu ini, _kan_?"

"Hn," Jellal tersenyum, maklum.

**The Dawn in Magnolia**

_Chapter 5_

"Ayah!"

Erza langsung berlari ke ruangan di mana ayahnya terbaring. Makarov menoleh ke arah putri tunggalnya itu.

"E... Erza," sahut Makarov takjub. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa putri kesayangannya itu kembali. "K... kau benar-benar..."

"Iya, Ayah. Aku di sini,"

Erza memeluk ayahnya yang kini telah bangun dari pembaringannya. Makarov membalas pelukan Erza, membelai rambut _scarlet _panjangnya. Seketika, sakit yang diderita Makarov seakan-akan lenyap tak tersisa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ke sini? Apa Natsu berhasil menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Makarov masih di dalam pelukan Erza.

Erza melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Jellal, masuklah!" panggil Erza.

Dengan langkah pelan, Jellal yang sedaritadi telah berdiri di balik pintu ruangan Makarov masuk dan langsung berlutut di sisi ranjang Makarov.

"K... Kau," Makarov membulatkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Makarov-sama," uncap Jellal. Ia masih menunduk, tak berani menatap Makarov walau hanya sekilas saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meminta maaf setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama itu?" tanya Makarov dengan nada yang agak membentak.

Erza yang sedari tadi terdiam kemudian angkat bicara. "Ayah, ada suatu kebenaran sebenarnya yang tidak Ayah ketahui. Nanti aku akan menceritakannya."

Sejenak, Erza menatap Jellal. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Bangunlah Jellal, Ayahku tidak akan marah... setidaknya mungkin nanti setelah aku menceritakan tentang 'hal itu'."

Jellal berdiri, kemudian ia menatap Erza. Setelah itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik Makarov. Makarov dapat menangkap sinar mata pria itu yang redup.

"Huh... baiklah. Kupikir Jellal harus istirahat karena telah menempuh perjalanan. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarku. Dan Ayah... kau juga harus kembali beristirahat. Nanti aku akan bercerita ke padamu."

Erza kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Jellal mengikuti langkahnya. Makarov masih terlihat berpikir dan penasaran.

**-oOo-**

Langit malam terlihat indah dari bangunan tertinggi Kota Magnolia. Cahaya bintang menerpa seluruh penjuru yang ada di bawahnya. Cahaya terangnya menggantikan cahaya lampu yang semakin lama semakin lenyap dari sosok kota. Jella berdiri menghadap jendela besar, memandang suasana kota yang dilingkupi ketenteraman semu ini.

"Jellal..." Erza menepuk pundak pria itu.

Jellal membalikkan wajahnya, menatap gadis itu dengan wajah lelahnya. Erza menyadari akan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Kau kelihatan sangat lelah," saran Erza. Lembut.

Jellal menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa istirahat saat ini."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku telah berbicara dan mengatakan semuanya pada Ayah," kata Erza. Jellal agak terkesiap. "Ayah sudah memaklumi semua yang telah terjadi. Ia akan membantu kita untuk keluar dari masalah ini."

Jellal menundukkan kepalanya. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut birunya. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu lemah."

Erza tersenyum, "Kelemahan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, apalagi kau lemah terhadap janjimu ke pada ayahmu. Kau memang anak yang baik."

"Hn,"

"Sudahlah, sekarang mari istirahat. Kau istirahat di sini bersamaku. Errr... atau mungkin jika kau keberatan, aku akan pergi ke kamar lain."

"Tidak!" sahut Jellal. Erza sedikit terkejut. "Jangan pergi, temani aku."

Erza tidak pernah menyangka Jellal akan meminta untuk menemaninya.

"Kau..." Erza menunduk. Wajahnya memerah.

Jellal menggenggam kedua lengan istrinya itu. "Aku ingin dirimu menemaniku malam ini. Hibur aku, kumohon."

Erza benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap Jellal yang kini tengah menatapnya. "A... aku,"

Jellal mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Erza. Ia menatap wajah yang kini semerahah tomat itu. "Wajahmu... panas."

Dengan cepat Erza memalingkan wajahnya. "Su... sudahlah! Ayo istirahat!"

Erza berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

_Apa yang telah kulakukan? _Batinnya.

Erza berusaha meredam warna merah di wajahnya. Namun sesaat kemudian, bukannya meredam tetapi malah sebaliknya, wajahnya semakin memerah. Hal itu karena kini ia merasakan lengan seseorang memeluk dirinya, memberikan kehangatan kepadanya. Erza menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Dapat ditangkapnya sosok pria tampan bertato merah di wajahnya itu tengah memeluknya dengan wajah yang sangat tenang. Mata tertutup, tetapi sebuah senyuman mengembang dari sudut bibirnya. Erza benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia sangat gugup.

**-o0o-**

"Selamat pagi, Erza," sapa Makarov dari tempat duduknya.

Erza tersenyum, kemudian ia duduk di atas kursi di samping Makarov. Ia mengambil sebuah roti di atas meja, kemudian mengoleskan selai di atasnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Ayah sekarang?" tanya Erza membuka pembicaraan.

"Syukurlah, sakitku langsung hilang seketika setelah kau datang. Hahaha..." jawab Makarov seperti biasa, selalu ceria. "Hn, dari tadi aku tidak melihat 'dia'? Kenapa dia tidak ikut sarapan bersama kita?"

"Entahlah, tadi Jellal bilang ia akan menyusul."

"Oh, Erza. Apa kau bahagia sekarang dengannya?"

"Hah?" Erza agak terkejut. "A... apa maksud Ayah?"

"Kelihatannya kau senang hidup dengannya," Makarov menyeringai.

Sinar di mata Erza tiba-tiba meredup. "Entahlah, aku tidak bisa memastikan diriku bahagia... ah! Maksudku, aku tidak boleh bahagia..."

Makarov mengkerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Di saat kerajaan ini dan semua orang menderita, aku tidak boleh bahagia sendirian."

Makarov tersenyum ke pada putrinya itu. "Terkadang kebahagiaan seseorang bisa mengobati luka semua orang. Aku salah satu orang yang terobati ketika melihatmu bahagia."

Erza termangu, "Tapi... aku tetap tidak bisa. Bahkan hingga saat ini, aku masih belum bisa mencintainya."

Dan di balik dinding ruangan, seseorang berdiri, mendengar perkataan Erza.

"Begitu... masih belum bisa, ya?" sosok itu berbalik. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

**TBC**

**Yeeee... akhirnya **_**update**_** juga **_**chapter**_** 5 nya. **_**Gomen**_** udah lama gak **_**update**_**. Sekarang udah **_**update**_**, tapi kependekan ya? **

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang udah baca **_**chapter**_** sebelumnya. Terima kasih lagi buat teman-teman yang setia mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai sekarang. Tanpa kalian, **_**fic**_** ini tak berarti apa-apa.**

**Mohon **_**review**_**-nya untuk masukan buat **_**chapter**_** selanjutnya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cahaya mentari pagi terasa menyilaukan, membuat Erza menyipitkan matanya. Tangannya terangkat menaungi wajahnya dari sengatan matahari langsung. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan di keramaian pusat perbelanjaan Magnolia, mengamati kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh penduduk di sana.

_Tidak ada yang berubah_, pikir Erza. Sekilas, wajah cantiknya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

**The Dawn in Magnolia**

_Chapter 6_

"Erza-sama? Apakah itu Anda?"

Erza mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kagura? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sebelum gadis yang bernama Kagura itu menjawab, Erza memberikan isyarat agar Kagura mengikutinya menjauhi keramaian. Saat ini Erza memang tengah memakai jubah hitam agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya, tetapi tetap saja masih ada orang yang mengetahui dirinya, Kagura misalnya.

Erza dan Kagura kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang agak sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

"Saya tidak pernah menyangka bisa bertemu Anda di tempat seperti ini," kata Kagura membuka percakapan.

"Aku juga... mungkin sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Erza menatap langit biru di hadapannya, membayangkan masa kecilnya dulu saat ia bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya.

"Erza-sama, saya dengar Anda diculik oleh Kerajaan Fernandes. Apa Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Kagura membangunkan Erza dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke pada Kagura sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap langit seraya menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mereka tidak menyakiti Anda?"

"Tidak, sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Kagura memandang Erza sejenak. Setelah melihat gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Saya senang Anda baik-baik saja. Kakak... pasti juga."

Erza termangu. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kagura. Orang itu... pria itu...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Anda berada di sini?" pertanyaan Kagura sekaligus membuyarkan isi pikiran Erza saat ini.

Dengan Cepat, Erza menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin melihat kondisi Magnolia saat ini. Ternyata tidak banyak berubah."

Mendengar perkataan Erza, Kagura tertunduk lesu. "Memang tidak berubah," gumamnya. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan, "Magnolia tidak berubah, tidak akan pernah berubah. Kemiskinan, penderitaan, kehancuran, semua tidak akan berhenti jika kita tidak mengalahkan mereka."

Erza dapat menangkap nada keputusasaan di balik suara gadis itu. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. "Suatu saat, Magnolia akan kembali seperti dulu, aku yakin itu."

Kagura menoleh dan dengan cepat menyahut, "Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang kau bisa bicara seperti itu ke padaku."

Kagura terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian ia berkata lirih. "Saya berharap kerajaan kita bisa membalas perbuatan mereka, membalas apa yang telah mereka lakukan ke pada kakakku dan semua orang yang mereka sakiti."

Tepat pada detik itu, Erza menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagian yang sejenak melintas di dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Hembusan angin menyeruak di balik dinding-dinding beton istana pusat Kerajaan Magnolia. Erza berjalan memasuki pintu besar istananya setelah turun dari kereta kudanya. Setelah melewati tangga berliku, ia akhirnya sampai di hadapan tahta kerajaan yang megah itu. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali dua orang penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu di depannya.

Erza terus berjalan melewati koridor yang membawanya sampai ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai di sana, Erza mendapati dirinya tertegun di ruangan kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun. Padahal ia berharap dapat bertemu laki-laki itu di sana. Entah apa alasannya, Erza ingin menemui laki-laki itu. Setidaknya ia bisa memastikan bahwa Jellal baik-baik saja karena sejak tadi pagi laki-laki itu tidak kelihatan.

Erza kemudian memikirkan tempat di mana kemungkinan Jellal berada saat ini. Kemudian, ia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan saat ia merasa menemukan tempat yang ia maksudkan.

.

.

Perpustakaan adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling disukai oleh Jellal. Tidak hanya saat ia di kerajaannya sendiri, tetapi juga di Fairy Tail. Perpustakaan tua yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah istana memang pernah ia kunjungi saat ia masih keci dulu.

Baru setelah menumpuk buku kesepuluh yang ia baca, Jellal menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Itu bertanda bahwa beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejah ia duduk di depan meja perpustakaan itu. Kendatipun demikian, ia tidak merasa bosan. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit... lelah?

Tepat sebelum Jellal menyentuh buku selanjutnya yang akan ia baca, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia mendengar langkah seseorang menghampirinya.

"Sesuai dugaanku, ternyata kau di sini."

Erza melangkahkan kaki ke arah Jellal kemudian mengambil tempat di bangku kosong sebelahnya. Ia melirik ke arah meja di hadapan Jellal, tapatnya ke arah tumpukan buku yang telah selesai dibaca. _Berarti ia sudah lama di sini._

"Kenapa mencari?" tanya Jellal datar tanpa melirik ke arah Erza. Matanya masih terpaku pada buku yang baru saja dibukanya.

Erza menyunggingkan seulas senyuman sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. _Ngomong-ngomong, _sedang membaca buku apa?"

Jellal tak langsung menjawab. Ia menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya. Lalu, ia menutup bukunya dan menumpuknya di atas meja bersamaan dengan buku-buku yang lain. "Bukan buku penting."

Entah mengapa ada rasa kurang puas yang timbul dari diri Erza karena mendengar jawaban singkat barusan dari Jellal. Apakah suasana hati Jellal tidak dalam keadaan baik? Entahlah.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" seketika setelah bertanya, Erza merasa sedikit canggung. Dulu Jellal-lah yang mengajaknya berbicara dan ia hanya menjawab sepatah-dua patah kata—sama seperti hal yang dilakukan oleh Jellal saat ini, tetapi sekarang malah sebaliknya.

Jellal menatap Erza sejenak, kemudian ia mengalihkan wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit bosan."

Meskipun Erza belum puas atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jellal, namun ia tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya kali ini pria itu menjawab lebih dari tiga kata.

"Aku tebak selain bosan kau pasti juga lapar. Sebaiknya kita makan siang, ayo!" tawar Erza sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Namun, karena Jellal tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, Erza mengurungkan dirinya untuk beranjak. Ia hendak membuka bibir sebelum Jellal angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu berkata 'Belum' pada ayahmu?"

Pertanyaan Jellal membuat Erza tertegun beberapa detik, ia mengerutkan dahi "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir kau tahu maksudku."

Erza mencoba mengigat perbincangannya dengan ayahnya tadi pagi. Pandangan Erza meredup setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Aku..."

Mendengar suara Erza tercekat, Jellal merasa bersalah atas sikapnya. Ia menyesal kenapa ia melakukan ini ke pada istrinya. Namun, kali ini ia harus bertindak tegas. "Jika kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, berarti dugaanku benar, kau hanya sedang memainkan perasaanku."

Erza hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tetapi pria itu sepertinya belum selesai dengan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak marah jika kau belum bisa mencintaiku, tetapi aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang berpura-pura menerimaku tetapi di belakang kau malah berkata lain," kali ini nada suara Jellal terdengar lebih tegas. "Kau tahu, aku paling tidak suka dibohongi."

Rahang Erza mengeras, ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat. "Baiklah, kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan," Erza berkata lirih.

"Aku lebih senang jika begitu,"

Tepat setelah ia menutup bibirnya, ia dikejutkan oleh Erza yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, wanita itu menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jellal. Jellal yang masih sangat terkejut hanya menerima apa yang dilakukan oleh istrinya sebelum akhirnya Erza menarik dirinya kembali.

"Kau lihat, itulah jawabanku. Mulai saat ini aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan."

Jellal masih terpaku. Ia belum bisa menemukan suaranya kembali akibat keterkejutannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri," Erza berkata dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Namun, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini ia biarkan tertumpah. "Selama ini, aku selalu menahan diriku untuk tidak merasakan perasaan ini dan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa perasaan itu hanyalah ilusi. Namun, hal itu ternyata benar-benar membuatku menderita."

Erza menggengam gaun yang ia kenakan, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Terima kasih karena telah menyadarkanku dari kebohongan ini. Mulai hari ini, detik ini, aku akan jujur terhadap perasaanku sendiri, perasaan bahwa aku... sangat mencintaimu."

Sampai kalimat terakhir terlontar dari mulut Erza, Jellal masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya. Namun, otaknya memberi perintah agar ia segera berdiri dan memeluk Erza untuk menenangkannya. Sebuah rengkuhan hangat ia berikan kepada istri yang sangat mencintainya itu. "Maafkan aku karena sudah meragukanmu," kata Jellal setelah ia menemukan suaranya kembali.

Jellal melonggarkan dekapannya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Erza. Kemudian, ia menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir wanita itu, sama seperti apa yang baru saja Erza lakukan kepadanya. Sedangakan Erza, ia hanya menerima ciuman hangat dari suaminya itu. Saat ini ia tidak ingin peduli dengan apa pun disekitarnya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kebahagian yang selama ini harus dipendamnya. Biarkan ia menjadi orang yang egois hari ini karena esok ia mengorbankan segalanya.

.

**TBC**

**Nah loh! Kok pendek? Plotnya kok gak jelas?**

**Maaf, sebenarnya **_**chapter**_** ini hanya jawaban untuk salah seorang reviewer fic saya yang menanyakan apakah fic ini sudah discontinued. Dan inilah jawabannya, fic ini belum discontinue. Hhe...**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca setia yang rela dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa meng-update fic ini dengan cepat dikarenakan sebagian teks hilang dari otak saya. **** Saya meminta do'a para readers sekalian agar saya diberikan umur yang panjang dan kesehatan yang baik oleh-Nya sehingga saya bisa terus update setiap saat. **


End file.
